


Safety Measure

by Windify



Series: The Katana Chronicles [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Leonardo (TMNT), Character Death, Fights, Gen, Hurt Leonardo (TMNT), Leadership, Leonardo-centric (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: He had been too weak to do the only thing that could finally stop her from trying to hurt them – but that was before. He knew that, no matter how many times they would fight, in the end Karai would always come after them again.And Leonardo was determined to do what he should have done in their latest fight.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Karai & Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: The Katana Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Safety Measure

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fight scene. And BAMF Leonardo.
> 
> (Btw. I never thought I would find a fandom that would keep me from writing Marvel stories but well, here we are I guess.)

It was a trap.

Looking back, Leonardo should have realised it sooner. It was just so obvious set-up that he was kicking himself for being so stupid and jumping right into their enemy’s arms.

“I’m such an idiot,” he muttered, looking around. He and his brothers had their shells pressed together to cover their backs. They were way outnumbered, it felt like the _whole_ Foot clan was here.

“Normally, I’d agree,” Raph snickered, “but this’s a little bit _too much_ even for the Foot.”

They stood, weapons ready, but the ninjas were just surrounding them. “Why aren’t they attacking?” Don whispered urgently.

“I dunno but this is weird,” Mikey answered.

Leonardo’s eyes roved around the assembled rivals, his mind racing. “They’re waiting for an order,” he said eventually. An unpleasant memory of stormy night, rooftop and The Elite just waiting flashed before his eyes and he shook his head slightly to get rid of it.

“Right as always, Leonardo,” a woman voice said and the Foot ninjas stepped away, allowing her to come through to the four turtles.

“Karai,” he hissed, pointing ona katana at her. “What is the meaning behind this?” Why did she drived them in a secured warehouse, why did she brought so many ninjas?

“Ah, do not mind my ninjas, Leonardo, they are just a necessary safety measure that you or your brothers won’t try anything.” She waved her hand, the Foots relaxed suddenly. But they were still on their positions and Leonardo knew how easily one could break into a fighting mode.

Raphael moved but Donatello’s bō stopped him from leaving his position. “The shell you want, Karai?” 

Karai lifted her head proudly. “I came here to challenge Leonardo over the leadership of you four,” she stated, her voice resonating through the suddenly silent building.

Her words left him completely breathless. Michelangelo and Donatello abandoned their positions so they could look at her, standing next to their older brothers.

“What the _fuck_ , Karai?” Raphael snarled, twisting his sais. Donatello raised his bō and Michelangelo loosened both his nunchaku, all of them ready to fight.

But Leonardo moved his hands, the cold steel of his katanas pressing slightly against his brothers’ plastrons to hold them. “Stand down, burazāzu.”

They stiffened, staring at him. It had been many years since he had called them _brothers_ in Japanese, so hearing it now of all times…

“Leo, what the shell is going on?” they all demanded but hadn’t tried moving forward, not even when he hesitantly pulled his swords off of their plastrons.

He wasn’t looking at them, all of his attention on Karai. He wished for all this to be just a bad dream he would wake up, but he knew he was wide awake. “Why are you doing this, Karai?”

“Because you must pay for what you have done to my father, Leonardo.” She clenched her fists, her gaze piercing and full of hate. “You can not refuse, Leonardo.”

“Like shell he –”

“She’s right, Raph,” Leonardo silenced him. “I was challenged by another leader. If I refuse to fight, I’d lost all my honor and could never again prove my worth as a leader.”

His three brothers flinched, slowly realising what was actually happening. “You’re right,” Don whispered, horror flowing into his voice, “I remember that Master Splinter told us about this.”

“But it doesn’t matter!” Mikey protested. “Come on, Leo, she’s evil!”

Karai glared at the youngest turtle and Leonardo instinctively shifted to shield him from her. “Yet I have every right to challenge him. So fight me, Leonardo. You have no other option.”

He knew it. The only other option was to give up without fighting and that was something he would never do. He inhaled deeply, doing his best to stay calm. “I accept your challenge, Oroku Karai.”

Raphael’s hand landed on his shoulder. “You don’t have to do this, Leo.”

He smiled at his brother unhappily. “I have to, Raph.” He hesitated, leaning towards him. “If anything happens,” he whispered hurriedly, “get our brothers out of here. Understood?”

“We’re not leaving without ya.”

“ _Understood?_ ”

Raphael nodded, jaw clenched. Leonardo knew that his brother didn’t like it in the slightest, but he also didn’t know what to expect from Karai. He had had trust in her honor more time then he should and ended up with her stabbing him and his shell cracked. And after she destroyed they second home and nearly killed his brothers, he had told her to stay away – yet here they were, with weapons pointed at each other.

Once again, Leonardo was grateful for his training with Ancient One. He was sure he would need the new skills.

“Call off your ninjas, Karai,” he ordered. “Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, you three step away.”

When even Raphael didn’t protest, the three did as their leader told them. Now wasn’t the right time to argue.

Karai grinned at him but the smile was far from friendly. It was toothy and animal, nearly maniacal. He saw the endless hatred in her eyes, the insane desire for a revenge. She put on the Shredder helmet she had been holding, her voice metallic and dark: “Foot ninja, retreat. Do not participate until I say otherwise.”

Some of them hid in the shadows, some of them placed themself to the warehouse’s perimeter. Either way, they retreated from the turtles, standing on Karai’s side.

The two of them stood against each other, one leader against another. “Last time we fought, I gave you last chance to do the right thing. You chose this,” Leonardo paused, looking at the red dots of her mask, “so be it.” With his hands hanging by his sides, he bowed, showing her unrequired respect as an opponent.

With a scream, she launched herself into the air, jumping at him just as he expected. Leonardo immediately raised his swords, the sound of metal scraping on metal sounding through the silent warehouse as his katanas clashed with Karai’s claws.

He pushed against her, then quickly stepped to the right in an attempt to make her lose balance. She stumbled a little, but soon she was turning, swinging her right fist while grabbing a kusari-fundo hidden in her armor.

Leonardo dodged the punch, crounching down. He used their closeness to strike his knee in her stomach, hissing because even though he wore knee pads, the Shredder’s armor was still _hard_. But it was satisfying to see her step back by the force.

The chain’s creaking got his attention. Karai anjusted her grip on her weapon, spinning the chain and creating a temporary barrier between the two fighters. Leonardo narrowed his eyes, waiting, trying to calculate when she will strike.

Karai launched the kusari-fundo, aiming at his head. He swung his katana in the air, letting the chain wrap around the blade. Then, stepping back, he tugged with his right hand, hauling Karai towards him.

As expected, she propped up, trying to stay on the same spot and pulling against him. But he used the momentum the opposing force created to his own benefit. Leo flew to her, their bodies crashing. He held his katanas tightly so they wouldn’t shift, the steel sliding on Karai’s armor and going _through_.

Karai screamed, the sound escaping her gritted teeth. The Foot ninjas moved, alerted, but Leonardo saw the moment they remembered their leader’s orders and stayed still.

Karai shrieked, taking advantage of his distraction. No matter the blade that sliced the skin and flesh under her ribs, she recoiled back, pulling the blade out with that move. She kicked his side and punched him at the same time.

This time, he didn’t managed to block the blow completely. His brother screamed his name when the claws scratched his left shoulder, right where the scar on his shell she caused was.

“I’m fine!” he yelled just for his brothers’ sake. And maybe, just maybe to calm himself down when a flashback flashed through his mind.

He knew how will this battle end the second he had agreed to fight.

He jumped away from Karai, raising his katanas once again. “Raphael!” Leonardo shouted, using the best leader slash eldest brother voice he managed to do. “Raph, now!”

The red masked turtle didn’t need to ask. With his peripheral vision, Leonardo saw him grasp Donatello and Michelangelo and the two wiggled, trying to get out of his grip but Raphael held tightly and there was nothing they could do against his strength.

“What is this?” Karai asked doubtfully. “A trick? I wouldn’t expect one from you, Leonardo.”

“Not a trick.” He swung his katanas but Karai catched the blades with her claws. He pushed against her, the sharp steel just inches from her face. “Only a safety measure. We both know I’d do anything to protect my family. Anything, Karai.”

“You wouldn’t,” she spluttered. “You are too weak for this, Leonardo!”

No. He _had been_ too weak to do the only thing that could finally stop her from trying to hurt them – but that was before. He knew that, no matter how many times they would fight, in the end she would always come after them again.

Leonardo glanced around, feeling relief when he didn’t find his brothers. That meant Raph got them out. Then he looked right into the Shredder’s eyes, his tone deadly serious: “You gave me no other choice.”

Maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t see her eyes because he was certain that the only thing he would find there would be fear.

He pushed, lowering his weapons. In a swift motion he jumped around her, getting to her left. He kicked her knees, sending her to the ground. Karai turned, lifting her hands to protect herself or maybe to attack, but her armor was slowing her down and he was determined to do what he should have done in their latest fight.

The katanas swished in the air. There was a sickening sound as he cut right under the helmet. He hold his breath, but didn’t, _couldn’t_ close his eyes. He watched as the helmet slowly slid off the body, crashing on the ground with Karai’s head falling out of the helmet.

The blood dripping from his swords brought him back to reality. He teared his eyes away from Karai’s scared expression that was stiffened on her face and sheated the katanas without even wiping them.

“The Foot won’t hunt my family anymore.” His voice was hard and cold, _cruel_ even, and he nearly didn’t recognize it as his own. “Anyone who would dare to threaten us will end the same way.”

He clasped his hands together, bowing before the fallen ninja, his breath trembling a little. When he jumped on one of the columns, no one tried to stop him. No one went after him.

Leonardo found his brothers three blocks away from that warehouse. Donatello and Micheangelo were together yelling at Raphael, but they sounded more broken than really angry, and when he landed on the rooftop, they immediately fell silent, all three turning around with weapons raised.

Stepping closer to them, he knew the exact moment they saw the blood on his katanas and on himself. He saw the moment they realized what he standing right there meant.

Leonardo stumbled on his feet but his brothers were right there, holding him and hugging him. Grounding him.

“It’s over,” he heard himself whisper. “It’s over, little brothers. She won’t hurt us anymore.”

And although something in him broke when he killed Karai, he couldn’t help himself. Leonardo felt relief and peace because his family was finally safe.

Even when it cost him his own soul.


End file.
